1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the present disclosure relates to the fabrication of sophisticated integrated circuits including transistor elements comprising gate structures formed on the basis of a high-k gate dielectric material in combination with a metal electrode material.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fabrication of advanced integrated circuits, such as CPUs, storage devices, ASICs (application specific integrated circuits) and the like, requires the formation of a large number of circuit elements on a given chip area according to a specified circuit layout, wherein field effect transistors represent one important type of circuit element that substantially determines performance of the integrated circuits. Generally, a plurality of process technologies are currently practiced, wherein, for many types of complex circuitry, including field effect transistors, CMOS technology is one of the most promising approaches due to the superior characteristics in view of operating speed and/or power consumption and/or cost efficiency. During the fabrication of complex integrated circuits using, for instance, CMOS technology, millions of transistors, i.e., N-channel transistors and P-channel transistors, are formed on a substrate including a crystalline semiconductor layer. A field effect transistor, irrespective of whether an N-channel transistor or a P-channel transistor is considered, typically comprises so-called PN junctions that are formed by an interface defined by highly doped regions, referred to as drain and source regions, and a slightly doped or non-doped region, such as a channel region, disposed adjacent to the highly doped regions. In a field effect transistor, the conductivity of the channel region, i.e., the drive current capability of the conductive channel, is controlled by a gate electrode formed adjacent to the channel region and separated therefrom by a thin insulating layer. The conductivity of the channel region, upon formation of a conductive channel due to the application of an appropriate control voltage to the gate electrode, depends on the dopant concentration, the mobility of the charge carriers and, for a given extension of the channel region in the transistor width direction, on the distance between the source and drain regions, which is also referred to as channel length. Hence, the conductivity of the channel region substantially affects the performance of MOS transistors.
Presently, the vast majority of integrated circuits are based on silicon due to substantially unlimited availability, the well-understood characteristics of silicon and related materials and processes and the experience gathered during the last 50 years. Therefore, silicon will likely remain the material of choice for future circuit generations designed for mass products. One reason for the importance of silicon in fabricating semiconductor devices has been the superior characteristics of a silicon/silicon dioxide interface that allows reliable electrical insulation of different regions from each other. The silicon/silicon dioxide interface is stable at high temperatures and, thus, allows the performance of subsequent high temperature processes, as are required, for example, for anneal cycles to activate dopants and to cure crystal damage without sacrificing the electrical characteristics of the interface.
For the reasons pointed out above, in field effect transistors, silicon dioxide has been preferably used as a base material of a gate insulation layer that separates the gate electrode, frequently comprised of polysilicon or metal-containing materials, from the silicon channel region. In steadily improving device performance of field effect transistors, the length of the channel region has been continuously decreased to improve switching speed and drive current capability. Since the transistor performance is controlled by the voltage supplied to the gate electrode to invert the surface of the channel region to a sufficiently high charge density for providing the desired drive current for a given supply voltage, a certain degree of capacitive coupling, provided by the capacitor formed by the gate electrode, the channel region and the silicon dioxide disposed therebetween, has to be maintained. It turns out that decreasing the channel length requires an increased capacitive coupling to avoid the so-called short channel behavior during transistor operation. The short channel behavior may lead to an increased leakage current and to a pronounced dependence of the threshold voltage on the channel length. Aggressively scaled transistor devices with a relatively low supply voltage, and thus reduced threshold voltage, may suffer from an exponential increase of the leakage current, since the thickness of the silicon dioxide layer has to be correspondingly reduced to provide the required capacitance between the gate and the channel region. For example, a channel length of approximately 0.08 μm may require a gate dielectric made of silicon dioxide as thin as approximately 1.2 nm. Although, generally, usage of high speed transistor elements having an extremely short channel may be substantially restricted to high speed signal paths, whereas transistor elements with a longer channel may be used for less critical signal paths, such as storage transistor elements, the relatively high leakage current caused by direct tunneling of charge carriers through an ultra-thin silicon dioxide gate insulation layer may reach values for an oxide thickness in the range of 1-2 nm that may not be compatible with thermal design power requirements for performance driven circuits.
Therefore, replacing silicon dioxide based dielectrics as the material for gate insulation layers has been considered. Possible alternative materials include materials that exhibit a significantly higher permittivity so that a physically greater thickness of a correspondingly formed gate insulation layer provides a capacitive coupling that would be obtained by an extremely thin silicon dioxide layer.
It has thus been suggested to replace silicon dioxide with high permittivity materials such as tantalum oxide (Ta2O5), strontium titanium oxide (SrTiO3), hafnium oxide (HfO2), HfSiO, zirconium oxide (ZrO2) and the like.
Additionally, transistor performance may be increased by providing an appropriate conductive material for the gate electrode to replace the usually used polysilicon material, since polysilicon may suffer from charge carrier depletion at the vicinity of the interface to the gate dielectric, thereby reducing the effective capacitance between the channel region and the gate electrode. Thus, a gate stack has been suggested in which a high-k dielectric material provides enhanced capacitance, while additionally maintaining leakage currents at an acceptable level. On the other hand, the non-polysilicon material, such as titanium nitride and the like, in combination with other metals, may be formed so as to directly connect to the high-k dielectric material, thereby substantially avoiding the presence of a depletion zone. Since the threshold voltage of the transistors, which represents the voltage at which a conductive channel forms in the channel region, is significantly determined by the work function of the metal-containing gate material, an appropriate adjustment of the effective work function with respect to the conductivity type of the transistor under consideration has to be guaranteed.
Providing different metal species for adjusting the work function of the gate electrode structures for P-channel transistors and N-channel transistors at an early manufacturing stage may, however, be associated with a plurality of difficulties, which may stem from the fact that a complex patterning sequence may be required during the formation of the sophisticated high-k metal gate stack, thereby likely resulting in a significant variability of the work function and thus threshold voltage of the transistor structures. For instance, a shift of the work function may be observed when forming appropriate work function metals in an early manufacturing stage, which is believed to be caused by a moderately high oxygen affinity of the metal species, in particular during high temperature processes which may typically be required for completing the transistor structures, for instance for forming drain and source regions and the like.
For this reason, in some alternative approaches, the initial gate electrode stack may be provided with a high degree of compatibility with conventional polysilicon-based process strategies and the actual electrode metal and the final adjustment of the work function of the transistors may be accomplished in a very advanced manufacturing stage, i.e., after completing the basic transistor structure.
According to this replacement gate approach, in particular, any threshold variations caused by high temperature processes and the like may be efficiently avoided, thereby contributing to superior uniformity of sophisticated transistor elements. In the replacement gate approach, the polysilicon material is removed on the basis of appropriate etch recipes, such as wet chemical etch processes, which exhibit a high degree of selectivity with respect to the insulating material that laterally delineates the polysilicon material. After the removal of the polysilicon material, an appropriate metal-containing material is deposited in order to form the work function adjusting species above the gate dielectric material as explained above. Typically, P-channel transistors and N-channel transistors require different types of work function adjusting species, which necessitates a corresponding masking and patterning regime in order to appropriately form the desired work function adjusting material in the gate electrode structures of P-channel transistors and N-channel transistors, respectively. Irrespective of the applied process strategy, after depositing the work function adjusting material layer, at least the actual electrode metal, such as aluminum, has to be filled into the opening, the width of which may, however, be further reduced by the previous deposition of the work function adjusting material, thereby causing significant irregularities.
Since typically at least one of the electrode metals may be deposited on the basis of physical vapor deposition techniques, it is extremely difficult to avoid corresponding material overhangs at the top of the gate opening, which may, thus, result in an incomplete filling of the remaining gate opening upon depositing any further materials, such as a further work function metal species or the actual electrode metal. On the other hand, the physical component for providing superior directionality during the physical vapor deposition process may not be further increased without causing a significant risk of damaging sensitive materials, such as a high-k dielectric material and the like, or causing penetration of metal species into the channel region of the transistor. Consequently, upon further reducing the critical dimensions of sophisticated transistors, not only the lithography and patterning sequence for providing the placeholder gate electrode structure may significantly increase in complexity, but also the further reduced dimensions of the gate opening or gate trench provided in a late manufacturing stage may increasingly result in deposition-related irregularities caused by the physical vapor deposition techniques that are applied in introducing at least one metal species, such as a work function species, into the very critical gate openings. Thus, significant transistor variabilities may be induced in a late manufacturing stage or substantially non-functional gate electrodes may be obtained, thereby significantly contributing to yield losses.
The present disclosure is directed to various methods and devices that may avoid, or at least reduce, the effects of one or more of the problems identified above.